1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locks, and, more particularly, to a lock assembly having a lock position sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door lock assembly may have a sensor arrangement to sense whether the door is in a locked or an unlocked state.
What is needed in the art is a lock assembly having a lock position sensor securely located in the interior lockset and which may use omnipolar magnetic detection. The present invention provides such a solution.